Nervous Nick
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Set a week after the events of "Seeking Forgiveness", Nick is acting all kinds of nervous around his wife... and it doesn't help when the kits are trying to get him in trouble. Rated T for mild cursing and implied sexual tension. R&R if you want, and I hope you enjoy.


**Opening Statement:** Alrighty then, after discussing things with fellow author Popopoyotl in regards to my latest fanfic "Seeking Forgiveness" I have realized a few things that may have seemed a bit strange to you the readers... but rather than list them here I will leave that be, and simply say that I hope you enjoy the story to come.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney...damn it.

* * *

 **Nervous Nick.**

"Daddy! Kim keeps on kicking me!" Joey cried, Nick sighing before he gave the bunny in question a firm look, "Now Kimmy, what have we been told about kicking people?" Nick asked, Kim sighing and rolling her eyes, "That it isn't nice and it hurts people..." Kim said, Nick nodding his head and then simply pointing to a designated corner, a stool seated there with a sign on the wall reading "Time Out" on it.

"Aww... Daddy, do I have to?" Kim whined, Nick nodding his head and gesturing toward the corner again, "Yes Honey Bun... you know the rules, you hurt your siblings you go in time out." Nick stated calmly, then briefly panicked upon seeing the gleam of mischief on his daughter's face, "Kimmy, whatever you're thinking stop thinking-"

"MOMMY! DADDY'S SPANKING ME AGAIN!" Kim screamed, causing Nick's heart to simultaneously drop into the pit of his stomach and leap into his throat, rushing over and covering Kim's mouth and hushing her, "SHH! You _trying_ to get Daddy in trouble?" Nick asked, the little kit nodding her head from behind Nick's paw _"Well, at least she's honest,"_ Nick thought, just as Judy walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow to the sight before her, "Okay... mind telling me what's happening here?" Judy asked, Nick standing up and raising his paws above his head, "Little Kimmy was kicking her brother Joey again, and so when I told her to go to time out-"

"HE SPANKED ME MOMMY!" Kim cried, Judy raising an eyebrow before she shot a look to her husband, "Nick... do I need to put _you_ in time out?" Judy asked, Nick gulping nervously as he tried to regain his composure, "N-n-nooooo... I didn't spank Kimmy, she's just trying to get her poor innocent father in trouble again... I was simply telling her to go to time out." Nick explained, Judy's gaze falling back to her daughter, "Is that so? Well maybe Mommy needs to put you in the time out corner herself, for hitting _and_ lying about being hit," Judy said, quickly reaching forward and grabbing Kim by the scruff of her neck, the hold not hurting the tiny doe at all but by the way she had started to bawl you'd have sworn that Judy had ripped off one of her ears, "NO MOMMY! I DON'T WANT IT!" Kim screamed, before she finally found herself seated on the time out stool, then hearing a timer being wound up before it was set on a shelf, "When that timer goes off you can leave, but for now I want you to think about why you're there." Judy explained, Kim sobbing and nodding her head, all while Nick shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay kids, no need to watch Kimmy be in time out, go and play... and no hurting each other!" Nick said, the other eight kits giggling and rushing off to their playroom... Nick smiling until he turned to see Judy giving him a skeptical glance.

"What is it Carrots? Do I have a booger on my nose?" Nick asked, causing Judy to roll her eyes and make her way to the kitchen, Nick following closely behind and continuing with his slight rant, "No seriously Fluff, I can't tell, my nose is usually wet so if I had a booger there then I'd never be able to-"

"Cut it out with your constant nervous attitude Nick!" Judy shouted, her sudden outburst catching the fox off guard and causing him to stumble backwards a couple steps, "Judy, I have no idea what you're talking about," Nick said, trying his hardest to hide his nerves... but the saying goes that everyone has a tell, a subtle action that indicates they are indeed nervous... Nick's happened to be his left ear would start flicking randomly, and Judy had noticed this very soon after Jack Savage had visited, "Nick, your ear is freaking out, so come clean... why are you so fucking nervous?" Judy asked, Nick sighing and taking a seat at the table, "Look Carrots... that day after Jack came to see you and the kids... you said something that hurt me and made me fear for what _we_ have going on together." Nick explained, Judy growing confused before realizing what he was referring to... and immediately feeling guilt tighten around her heart like barbed wire, "Oh God... Nick I never... I never meant _any_ of that about divorcing you-"

"Then why did you even say it? Why even _try_ to joke around like that... you know how many times I thought I was going to get thrown out because I didn't let you answer the phone? How many times I feared for my place by your side because I got a _wee_ bit too rough with the kits... it's kept me up at night because I had nightmares about you leaving me for messing up and trying to protect you," Nick explained, Judy letting a soft sob go as she rushed over and hugged Nick tightly.

"Oh Nick... I'm so sorry baby... it's the press conference all over again isn't it?" Judy asked, the words causing a pang of hurt to strike the fox, those three months he spent after that particularly bad moment had left their mark, and though he was over it, the memory of her words, plus those predators in muzzles still struck him... but this was the moment he did his job as a husband and a friend, and put his own feelings aside in order to comfort his sweet little bunny.

"Oh you bunnies... you're so emotional." Nick said, wrapping his arms around his wife and petting her ears, the crying doe slowly calming down and starting to chuckle, "Stop it... that's not nice to say about your wife," Judy croaked, Nick smiling and tilting her chin up towards his face, "I get it... but what I don't understand is why you got mad at _me_ when it was _Jack_ who tried to hit me first." Nick said, Judy's ears perking up and her eyes going wide, "HE WHAT!" the violet eyed doe screamed, causing Nick to yelp and fall backwards out of his chair, "Well, to be fair I _kinda_ goaded him on... but yeah he rushed toward me, and tried to hit me with some sort of bunny round house kick- you thought I hit _him_ first, didn't you?" Nick asked, Judy dropping her ears again and nodding guiltily, "Yeah... I looked out the window to see who was there... and all I saw was you twisting Jack's ankle and throwing him to the ground. I just leaped to a conclusion... God I really am just a dumb bunny," Judy said, causing Nick to chuckle and shake his head, "Hey, it was an honest mistake Carrots, and to be fair if I were in your feet, I'd probably have come to the same conclusion... I mean a big, strong... unbelievably handsome fox throwing a veteran rabbit to the ground-"

"Nick... stop it... seriously I feel bad enough to have made you fear our marriage might just fall apart, let alone assume you hurt Jack... I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?" Judy asked, Nick smiling and standing up, gently lifting his wife up to stand on the chair so she'd be at his height before pulling her into a nice tender loving kiss, the lip-lock lasting a full five minutes before they pulled apart from lack of oxygen, "Does that answer your question Fluff?" Nick asked, Judy grinning and giving a sultry half lidded gaze to her husband, "I'm not sure... I think I missed what you said..." Judy replied, leaning in for another kiss before the two heard a soft gasping, both turning to find Kim in the doorway, holding the timer in her tiny paws and a shocked look on her face.

"Oh hey there Kimmy, the timer went off I guess..." Nick said, as Kim simply nodded her tiny head, blue eyes still wide as she walked over and placed the timer on the table, the look of shock still present on her face as Judy sighed and smiled to her child, hopping down from the chair and looking her daughter over, "Kim, sweetie... are you okay? Is something wrong?" Judy asked, Kim giving her a confused look before she finally took a breath, "Mommy... why was Daddy trying to eat your face?" Kim asked, Judy's ears shooting straight up and a noticeable red glow being seen in them as she blushed furiously, Nick not even trying to help as he had falling into one of the other chairs and burst into laughter like a Hyena.

* * *

And there we go, my follow-up to "Seeking Forgiveness"

Now this was shorter than I had expected it to be, but only because I didn't have as much thought out for it as I had with the first story... plus this is more a supplemental to the first story than anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this, leave your comments/reviews in the box below, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!


End file.
